


a hazy shade of winter

by legdabs (scvlly)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i'm still cold, of course i'm writing about the damn snow are u kidding, thank u to daniel howell for that...... That Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvlly/pseuds/legdabs
Summary: dan and phil try to build a snowman.





	a hazy shade of winter

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't, you should probably watch this video. this takes place immediately after it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/968910714629890049

“You’re such a shit, Dan.”

 

Phil’s still shaking his head to brush the mess of snow from his hair, watching in annoyance as Dan continues to laugh at him despite the retaliatory fist-full of snow Phil had launched right back at the younger man.

 

“I couldn’t resist. You were so unaware. One might even say self-absorbed,” Dan teases.

 

“Excuse me? Take that back.”

 

“Why? Because I’m right?” Dan waggles his eyebrows, and Phil rolls his eyes.

 

“No. Because I said so. And if you don’t,” Phil pauses to turn to the palm behind him that looks more than a little out of place in this weather, “I’ll throw the snow from Planty onto you.”

 

“Oh, come on, Phil. That’s weak. The snowiest leaves are much shorter than me, so how are you going to-”

 

“Do you want to test me, Howell?”

 

“Ooh, where would that get me - forced to the ground? Honestly,  _Lester_ , that’s a pretty appealing concept.”

 

“So you  _want_  to be lying down in some snow?” Phil tries oh-so-hard not to smirk, because he knows Dan and the depth of protective love he has for his new black borg jacket. He’s pretty sure that that boy will do anything to keep it pristine, and Dan proves him right it when he takes a long moment to think, before asking, “So how am I atoning for my heinous crime?”

 

“I want to build a snowman, so you’re gonna help me.”

 

“You’re a child.”

 

“Oh, so you don’t want to?”

 

Dan considers this. “Fair enough. Let’s do it."

 

“Good. So, let’s start in that corner, and roll it like this,” Phil instructs, waving his arm in a vaguely zig-zagging motion across the patio.

 

“You wanna make the first snow ball?” Dan asks, but Phil shakes his head, so he scoops a sizeable amount into his gloved hands, and begins to roll it through the snow on the floor.

 

It takes some time for the ball to grow in size because according to Dan, this isn’t the right kind of snow for making snowmen. Phil scoffs at that, taking over to roll it back and forth until  _finally_ the snow starts sticking, and the ball grows instead of disintegrating.

 

They switch back and forth, taking it in turns to move the ball for a few more minutes because honestly, it’s hard work being so tall and having to stoop, bulked up by so many layers, to roll a tiny misshapen lump around in the snow.

 

By the time it’s close to a foot tall, Phil’s just about done. It’s started to snow again and his gloves are buried in a drawer somewhere in the house instead of on his hands and he can’t really feel his fingers or, well,  _any_  of his limbs.

 

“Had enough?” Dan asks, crouched beside their poor excuse for a snowman, flakes of snow settled in his curls.

 

“Yeah,” Phil frowns. “I really wanted to make a snowman, though.”

 

“I know, love. We can put a carrot and some raisins on this, if you want. Think of it as a tiny decapitated snowman.”

 

Phil smiles softly, offering a hand to pull Dan upright before he takes their poor excuse for a snowman and sets it down beside their patio doors.

 

“Should we have a bath to warm up?”

 

“Yeah,” Phil nods. “That sounds really good.”

 

Dan brushes his hand along Phil’s arm as he passes and heads towards the door, struggling with the lock because of the thickness of his gloves, and just how numb his fingers are.

 

It’s at this point that Phil has a brilliant idea.

 

He scoops another handful of snow into his hands and in one swift motion, pulls the collar of Dan’s coat and jumper, and drops it down his back, directly against his skin. The shocked squeal that Dan lets out has Phil doubled over with laughter, not helped by Dan awkwardly arching his back and hopping gracelessly around their patio in an attempt to keep the weight of his clothes from pushing the melting snow against his skin.

 

“You fuck!” He squeaks in what might just be the highest-pitched voice Phil’s ever heard, and throws both of his snow-coated gloves at him in frustration. The second he manages to open the door, he’s stripping each of the layers from his top half; leaving them where they fall on the hard wood floor. “I get to wear your fluffy dressing gown for that.”

 

“Oh, and I suppose you want me to clean your clothes up, too?” Phil’s still laughing as he pulls the door closed behind him, watching Dan’s visibly damp bare back disappear up the stairs.

“Yes!  _And_ you’re running our damn bath!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit shit but u know........whatever. i wrote something. that's good.
> 
> the title's from the simon and garfunkel song, because i couldn't think of anything pretentious related to snow. it's in no way relevant, but still. snow.
> 
> come say hi @legdabs on tumblr xx


End file.
